TheBlueE2's Thomas Disney Parody Casts.
Here are some of TheBlueE2's Thomas Disney parody casts that he should do for his videos. Casts Thomas/Snow White Parody Casts (Emily White and the Seven Engines) *Emily as Snow White *Murdoch as Prince Charming *Daisy as The Wicked Queen *Spencer as Humbert the Huntsman *Henry as Doc *James as Happy *Percy as Dopey *Thomas as Bashful *Toby as Sleepy *Gordon as Grumpy *Edward as Sneezy *Arry and Bert as The Vultures *Smudger as Raven *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Magic Mirror *Elizabeth as The Witch Hag *Cars as Snow White's Animals Thomas/The Rescuers Parody Casts (The Rescue Engines) *Thomas as Bernard *Emily as Mrs. Bianca *Rosie as Penny *Oliver as Rufus *Daisy as Madame Medusa *Iron Arry as Nero *Iron Bert as Brutus *Mavis as Ellie Mae *Edward as Gramps *Diesel as Mr. Snoops *Stepney as Cody *James as Luke *Diesel 10 as Percival McLeach *Elizabeth as Joanna *Duck as Orville *Harold as Wilbur *Henry as T.V. Announcer *Molly as German Mouse *Gordon as Chairmouse Thomas/Winnie the Pooh Parody Casts (Thomas the Pooh) *Thomas as Pooh *Percy as Piglet *Henry as Tigger *James as Rabbit *Gordon as Eeyore *Duck as Gopher *Emily as Kanga *Peter Sam as Roo *Toby as Owl *Edward as Christopher Robin *Rosie as Kessie Thomas/Dumbo Parody Casts (Harold) *Harold as Dumbo *Millie as Mrs Jumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q Mouse *Pinknose as Matiarch *Judge Judy as Catty *Emma (from RWS) as Prissy *Caroline as Giddy *Edward as Casey Jr *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Boco as Joe *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *James, Duck, Oliver, Bill, and Ben as The Crows *Smitty - Scruffey *Henry as Mr Jumbo Thomas/The Emperor's New Groove Parody Casts (The Engine's New Groove) *James as Kuzco *Gordon as Pacha *Mavis as Chicha *Thomas as Tipo *Emily as Chaca *Edward as Kronk *Daisy as Yzma Thomas/Lady and the Tramp Parody Casts (Edward and Molly) *Thomas as Scamp *Edward as Tramp *Molly as Lady *Henry as Jock *Gordon as Trusty *Boco as Tony *James as Joe *Diesel 10 as Buster *Murdoch as Mooch *Daisy as Ruby *Rosie, Mavis, and Lady as Scamp's sisters *The Angry Policeman as The Dog Catcher *Spencer as The Policeman *Bill as Sim *Ben as Am *Elizabeth Aunt Sarah *Emily as Angel *Percy as Junior *Derek as Bulldog Thomas/Mary Poppins Parody Casts (Emily Poppins) *Emily as Mary Poppins *James as Mr Banks *Molly as Mrs Banks *Percy as Michael *Rosie as Jane *Spencer as Mr Dawes Sr *Diesel as Mr Dawes Jr *Jack and The Pack as The Penguins *Boco as Bert Thomas/The Lion King Parody Casts (The Engine King) *Murdoch as Mufasa *Lady as Sarabi *Sir Handel as Young Simba *Old Slow Coach as Sarafina *Madge as Young Nala *Boco as Adult Simba *Daisy as Adult Nala *Edward as Zazu *Percy as Timon *Henry as Pumbaa *Billy as Rafiki *Diesel 10 as Scar *Mavis as Shenzi *Diesel as Banzai *S.C. Ruffey as Ed *Mavis as Young Kiara *Emily as Adult Kiara *Elizabeth as Zira *Skarloey as Young Kovu *Thomas as Adult Kovu *Spencer as Nuka *Duncan as Young Vitani *James as Adult Vitani *Roise as Ma *Toby as Uncle Max *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Hyenas Thomas/Pinocchio Parody Casts (Percy) *Percy as Pinocchio *Henry as Geppetto *Thomas as Jiminy Cricket *Edward as Figaro *Molly as Cleo *Lady as The Blue Fairy *Gordon as Strombolli *Bulstrode as Monstro the Evil Whale *Season 1 Trucks as The Sharks *Smudger as Lampwick *Diesel 10 as The Wicked Coachman *James as Honest John *Duck as Gideon *Foolish Freight Cars as The Donkeys *Ripper Roo Lampwick the Donkey *Trevor as Alexander *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Coachman's Minions *The Seagulls as Themselves *George as The Big Fish Thomas/Peter Pan Parody Casts (Thomas Pan) *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heros) *Emily as Wendy (Both the main females) *Duck as John (Both western) *Percy as Michael (Both small and cute) *Molly as Mary (Both have the letter 'M' at the beginning) *Devious Diesel as Mr. Smee (Mr. Smee's Voice Suits Dennis) *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook (Both the main villains) *Edward as George (Both big, proud, and well sometimes grumpy) *Casey Jones as Nana *Smudger as Tick-Tock (Both green and evil) *Rosie as Tinkerbell (Both cute) *Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Teensies as Indians *Boco as Indian Chief (Both wise and smart) *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Lost Boys *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and the Foolish Freight Cars as The Pirates *Georgia as Tiger Lily *D261 as The Singing Pirate *Hector as The Octopus (Both were villains and turn to heros) *James as Edward Darling (Both vain) *Lady as Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Luke as Danny Darling Thomas/The Sword in the Stone (The Sword on the Rails) *Stepney as Wart *Thomas as Merlin *Henry as Sir Ector *Edward as Sir Kay *Duncan as Arcamedies *Daisy as Madam mim *Rosie as The Girl Squirrel Thomas/Beauty and the Beast (Beauty and the Monster) *Emily as Belle *Gordon as The Beast *Edward as The Prince *Toby as Maurice *James as Lumiere *Henry as Cogsworth *Mavis as Mrs. Potts *Percy as Chip *Diesel 10 as Gaston *Arry/Bert as LeFou Thomas/Pirates of the Caribbean (Engines of the Island) *Salty as Captain Jack Sparrow *George as Sao Feng *Diesel as Captain Barbossa *Emily as Elizabeth Swann *Smudger as Jack the Monkey *James as James Norrington *Bulgy as Jolly Roger *Troublesome Trucks as The Crew of The Flying Dutchman *Freight Cars as The Crew of The Black Pearl *Thomas as Will Turner *Gordon as Governor Weatherby Swann *Arry and Bert as Pintel and Ragetti *Edward as Joshamee Gibbs *Mavis as Anamaria *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Kraken *Diesel 10 as Davy Jones *Toby as Bill Turner *Spencer as Lord Cutler Beckett *Daisy as Tia Dalma *Duncan as Marty *Harold as Cotton's Parrot *Derek as Tai Huang *Henry as Captain Teague *The Spiteful Breakvan as Mercer *Toad as Cotton Thomas/Toy Story Parody Casts (Engine Story) *Thomas: Woody *Percy: Buzz Lightyear *Gordon: Ham *James: Mr. Potato Head *Henry: Rex *Edward: Slink *Duck: Andy *Rosie: Bo Peep *Bertie: R.C. *Hector: Sarge *Trucks: Troops *Diesel: Sid *Mavis: Hannah *Neville: Wheezy *Molly: Mrs. Potato Head *Emily: Jessie *Spencer: Prospector *Toby: Bullseye *Diesel 10: Evil Emperor Zurg Thomas/Monsters Inc Parody Casts (Engines Inc) *Gordon as Sulley *Thomas as Mike *Rosie as Boo *Emily as Celia Mae *Diesel 10 as Henry Waternoose *Hector as Snowman *Diesel as Randal Thomas/Finding Nemo Parody Casts (Finding Percy) *Percy as Nemo *Thomas as Marlin *Emily as Dory *Gordon as Gill *Henry as Bloat *Molly as Peach *James as Bubbles *Rosie as Deb *Duck as Gurgle *Duncan as Jacques *Diesel 10 as Bruce *Splatter as Anchor *Dodge as Chum *Harold as Nigel *Neville as Crush *Toad as Squirt *Murdoch as Mr Ray *Spencer as Dentist *Daisy as Darla *Lady as Coral *Annie/Clarabel as Pearl *Billy as Sheldon *Stepney as Tad *Diesel as Anglerfish *Troublesome Trucks as Seagulls *The Claws as Jellyfishes Thomas/Alice in Wonderland Parody Casts (Emily in Wonderland) *Emily as Alice *Molly as Alice's Sister *Rosie as Dinah *James as Doornob *Gordon as Dodo *Edward as Mad Hatter *Thomas as March Hare *Daisy as The Queen Of Hearts Thomas/Mulan Parody Casts (Emily) *Emly as Mulan *Stepney as Mushu *Trevor as Crik-cee *Thomas as Captain Shang *Spencer as Shan Yu Thomas/Mickey's Christmas Carol Parody Casts (Murdoch's Christmas Carol) *Thomas as Ebenezer Scrooge (Pretend By Scrooge McDuck) *Edward as Bob Cratchit (Pretend By Mickey Mouse) *Oliver as Fred (Pretend By Donald Duck) *Donald and Douglas as Collectors for the Poor (Pretend By Rat and Mole) *Spencer as Jacob Marley (Pretend By Goody) *Duck as The Ghost Of Christmas Past (Pretend By Jiminy Cricket) *D261 as The Ghost Of Christmas Present (Pretend By Willy The Giant) *Diesel 10 as The Ghost Of Christmas Future (Pretend By Pete) *Molly as Mrs. Cratchit (Pretend By Minnie Mouse) *Percy as Tiny Tim *Stepney as Peter Cratchit *Rosie as Martha Cratchit *Emily as Isabelle (Pretend By Daisy Duck) *Stanley as Mr. Fezziwig Thomas/Aladdin Parody Casts (Thomas) *Thomas as Aladdin *Percy as Abu *Emily as Jasmine *Gordon as Genie *Diesel as Jafar *James as Iago *Edward as The Sultan *Henry as Rajah *Harold as Carpet *Molly as Eden *Toby as Cassim Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Crane and Mr. Toad Parody Casts (The Adventures of Edward and James) *James as Mr. Toad *Stepney as Mole *Thomas as Ratty *Toby as MacBadger *D261 as Mr. Winkie *Edward as Ichabod Crane *Molly as Katrinda *Henry as Cyril Proudbottom Thomas/Home on the Range Parody Casts (Home on the Tracks) *Emily as Maggie *Mavis as Mrs. Calloway *Rosie as Grace *Thomas as Buck *Diesel as Alameda Slim *George as Rico *Oliver as Lucky Jack *Flora as Pearl Gesner *Sir Handel as Jeb the Goat *Trevor as Larry the Duck *Smudger as Wesley *Toby as Sam the Sheriff *Bulgy as Junior the Buffalo *Rusty as Rusty *Donald and Douglas as Barry and Bob the Longhorns *Skarloey as Ollie *Madge as Molly *Bill, Ben, and Stepney as Piggies *Miss Jenny as Annie *Arry, Bert, and Hector as the Willie Brothers *Elizabeth as Audrey *Duke as Abner *BoCo as Patrick Thomas/The Great Mouse Detective Parody Casts (The Great Engine Detective) *Thomas as Basil *Edward as Dr. Dawson *Rosie as Olivia Flaversham *James as Hiram Flaversham *Diesel 10 as Professor Ratigan *Smudger as Fidget The Bat *Hank as Toby the Dog *Splatter, Dodge, Dennis, Derek, and D261 as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dennis as Bill the Lizard *Mavis as Felicia the Cat *Scruffy as Bartholomew *Lady as The Queen Mouse *Madge as Mrs. Jusdon *Emily as The Singing Female Mouse Thomas/The Fox and the Hound Parody Casts (The Blue Engine and the Green Engine) * Thomas as Young Tod * Edward as Adult Tod * Percy as Young Copper * Henry as Adult Copper * Mavis as Big Mama * Duncan as Dinky * James as Boomer * Spencer as Amos Slade * Emily as Vixey * Gordon as Grumpy Badger * Bulgy as Chief * Toby as Porcupine * Molly as Widow Tweed * Smudger as Squeaks * The Chinese Dragon as The Bear * Derek as Amos Slade's Truck * Ghost Engine Thomas/The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parody Casts (The Engine of Sodor Dame) * Thomas as Quasimodo * Molly as Esmeralda * Mavis as Laverne * BoCo as Hugo * Victor as Victor * Edward as Phoebus * Diesel 10 as Frollo * Dennis as Clopin * Mavis as Djali * Neville as Archeason * Rosie as Madeleine * Trucks as Guards * Henry and Gordon as 2 Guards * Freight Cars as Gypsies * Hector as The Guards * Donald as Old Hertics * Bertie as Baby Bird * Daisy as Quasimodo's Mother * S.C. Ruffey as Frollo's Horse * Douglas as Phoebus's Horse * Spencer as Guard's Horse * Rocky as The Judge Clown Thomas/Bambi (Thomas) * Billy as Young Bambi * Skarloey as Young Thumper * Rheneas as Young Flower * Rosie as Young Faline * Thomas as Adult Bambi * Henry as Adult Thumper * Edward as Adult Flower * Emily as Faline * Mavis as Bambi's Mother * James as The Prince Of The Forest * Duck as Friend Owl * Belle as Mrs Quail * Old Slow Coach as Girl Bunny * Molly as Girl Skunk * Lady as Quail Mother * Toby as Mr Mole * George as The Man * Diesel 10 as Ronno * Troublesome Trucks as The Dogs * Spencer as The Porcupine * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Ronno's Minions Thomas/The Incredibles Parody Cast (The Incredible Engines) * Henry as Bob Parr * Emily as Helen Parr (AKA Mrs. Incredible/Elastigirl) * Gordon as Lucusis Best (AKA Frozone) * Rosie as Violet Parr * Thomas as Dash Parr * Percy as Jack-Jack Parr * Diesel as Buddy Pine (AKA Syndrome) * Annie/Clarabel as Mirage * James as Mr. Huph * Diesel 10 as The Underminer * Daisy as Edna Mode * Caroline as Mrs. Hogensen * Duck as Bernie * Edward as The Principal * Neville as The Man on The Roof of The Apartment Building * Oliver as Violet's Boyfriend * Bulgy as Omnidroid * Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka Syndrome's Henchmen) * The Jim Henson's Dinosaur Characters as Deceased Heroes * The Shrimpers from TUGS as The Police Officers Thomas/The Jungle Book (The Railroad Book) * Percy as Mowgli * Thomas as Baloo * James as Bagheera * Emily as Shanti * Edward as Colonel Hathi * Diesel 10 as Shere Khan * Bulgy as Kaa * Molly as Winifred * Murdoch as Elephant Whispers to Winifred * Henry as Chowing Elephant * Donald as Beaten Up Elephant * Douglas as Elephant with Silly Grin * Bill as Elephant with Fly * Ben as Hair Elephant * Stepney as Junior * Duck as Thai * Oliver as Lucky * Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Vultures Thomas/Oliver and Company (Percy and Company) * Thomas as Dodger * Percy as Oliver * Emily as Rita * James as Tito * Henry as Francis * Gordon as Einstein * Donald/Douglas as Fagin * Rosie as Jenny * Edward as Winston * Daisy as Georgette * Diesel 10 as Sykes * Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as Five Doberman * Cranky as Louie * Jack as Mickey Mouse (cameo) * Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Donald Duck (cameo) * BoCo as Goofy (cameo) Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody Cast (The Little Emerald Engine) * Emily as Ariel * Duck as Prince Eric * Rosie as Melody * James as Flounder * Gordon as Adult Flounder * Edward as Scuttle * Fergus as Seahorse * Henry as King Triton * Skarloey as Sebastian * Edward as Grim * Gremlin as Max * Hector as Chef Louis * Daisy as Ursula * Arry and Bert as Flotsam and Jetsam * Mavis as Vannesa * Caroline as Carlotta * Diesel as The Shark * Diesel 10 as The Hammerhead Shark * Ariel Sister's played by Lady, Millie, Caitlin, Molly, Elizabeth, and Caroline Thomas/A Bug's Life Parody Cast (An Engine's Life) * Thomas as Flik * Emily as Princess Atta * Elizabeth as The Queen * Duck as Thorny * Flora as Dr. Flora * Rosie as Dot * Edward as Mr. Soil * Oliver as Cornelius * Diesel 10 as Hopper * D261 as Thumper * Derek as Molt * Sir Topham Hatt as P.T. Flea * James as Francis * Gordon as Dim * Mavis as Rosie * Toby as Slim * Percy as Heimlich * Henry as Manny * Molly as Gypsy * Bill as Tuck * Ben as Roll * Trucks as The Grasshoppers * The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Blueberries * The Chinese Dragon as The Bird Thomas/Cinderella Parody Casts (Emily) * Emily as Cinderella * Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as The Fairy Godmother * Arthur as Prince Charming * Duncan as The King * Edward as The Duke * Peter Sam as Jaq * Skarlory as Gus * Diesel 10 as Lucifer * Oliver as Bruno * Elizabeth as The Evil Stepmother, Lady Tremaine * Mavis as Anastasia * Daisy as Drisella Thomas/Sleeping Beauty (Sleeping Engine) * Emily as Princess Aurora * James as Prince Phillip * Caroline as Flora * Mavis as Fauna * Rosie as Merryweather * Daisy as Maleficent * Henry as King Stefan * Gordon as King Hubert * Edward as The Duke * Donald/Douglas as The Man with the Guitar * Murdoch as Samson * Stanley as The Duke * Bulgy as Diablo the Raven * The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Maleficent * Troublesome Trucks as The Goons Thomas/Fun and Fancy Free (Trains' Fun and Fancy Free) * Thomas as Jiminy Cricket (Both Small And Main Characters) * Caroline as Cleo (Both Have Same Letter C) * Diesel as The Big Cat * Percy as Bongo * Rosie as Lulubelle (Both Beautiful And Fall In Love With Percy And Bongo) * Gordon as Lumpjaw (Both Big, Strong And Grumpy To Percy and Bongo) * Spencer, Scruffey, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as The Other Bears (All Are Bad, Later Good) * Sir Topham Hatt as Edgar Bergen * Lady as Luana Patten * Charlie as Charlie as McCarthy * Duck as Mortimer Snerd * Mavis as The Cow * Edward as Mickey Mouse * James as Donald Duck (Both Vain) * Toby as Goofy (Both Wise And Kind) * Emily as The Golden Harp (Both Beautiful) * Duke, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Mighty Mac and Freddie as the Crows * Stephen as The Scarecrow * Diesel 10 as Willy the Giant (Both Big, Strong And Evil) * Arry, Bert, Spaltter and Dodge as The Dragonflies * Molly as The Narrator * Hector as Fish Thomas/The Aristocats (The Aristocats) * Emily as Duchess * Millie as Marie * Sir Handel as Berlioz * Peter Sam as Toulouse * Donald as Napoleon * Douglas as Lafayette * Thomas as Thomas O' Malley * Annie as Amelia Gabble * Clarabel as Abigal Gabble * Spencer as Edgar * Edward as Roquefort * Henry as Scat Cat * Billy as Shun Gon * Duck as Hit Cat * Oliver as Peppo * Gordon as Billy Boss Lady Hatt as Madame Adelaide Bonfamille * Sir Topham Hatt as George Hautecourt * Molly as Frou-Frou * Toad as Uncle Waldo * Bertie as Dennis the Rat * Derek as Morter the Frog * Terence as The Milk Man * Murdoch as Le Petit Cafe Cook * Troublesome Trucks as Truck Movers * Daisy as Elvira Category:TheBlueE2